


la lune

by tvllahassee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Grieving Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, May Parker (Spider-Man) Dies, One Shot, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvllahassee/pseuds/tvllahassee
Summary: Peter liked staying up late. It gave him time to think. He especially loved climbing up to the roof and watching the moon. While out patrolling, he’d always set aside a few minutes to just sit and watch the moon and stars. Every time something big would happen in his life, he’d watch the moon. It was calming and made him feel human.orThe moon is there for Peter, through the good and the bad.
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	la lune

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am. I hope you enjoy:)
> 
> -
> 
> Title is based off of the song La Lune by Billie Marten.

Peter liked staying up late. It gave him time to think. He especially loved climbing up to the roof and watching the moon. While out patrolling, he’d always set aside a few minutes to just sit and watch the moon and stars. Every time something big would happen in his life, he’d watch the moon. It was calming and made him feel human.

When Ben died, he stayed up all night watching the moon. He cried, while lying motionless on his apartment building roof.

He had told Tony about his love and fascination for the moon and stars. So for his birthday, Tony bought him a shiny, brand new telescope. Peter was ecstatic and stayed up all night searching the night sky.

And when May died, Peter ran outside and yelled at the moon. Asking it why this was happening.  
He stayed out there, screaming at the sky, for almost a half hour until Tony came and held him until he fell asleep. The moon was the only thing that could get Peter to sleep that first month. 

He looked at the moon during good life moments, too. There had been a full moon the night Peter’s adoption was finalized. Him and Tony sat on the compound balcony star gazing until four in the morning.

The first fight they had after the adoption, Peter left the compound in anger and turned everything Tony had to track him with off. After hours of frantic worrying, Tony found him at a tiny park in Queens looking intently at the sky. 

“See any good constellations yet?” Tony asked, nonchalantly.

Peter didn’t answer, eyes glued to the moon.

Tony sighed, taking a seat next to Peter on the park bench.

“I’m sorry, Peter.”

Still, he didn’t reply.

“This parenting thing is still new to me. I shouldn’t have overreacted. I want you to know that you can come to me about anything. Okay?”

For the first time, Peter turned his head to face Tony. 

“I just...I wanted to help with a mission. I haven’t been on a real one since…since May. And I wanted at least one thing in my life to go back to normal.” Peter looked at the ground, waiting for a reply.

“Oh kid.” Tony started, wrapping his arm around Peter. “I know you just want things to go back to how they were. But there’s always gonna be some things that are different. Because you’re my kid now, and I can’t let anything bad happen to you. We’re gonna take this whole thing one step at a time. Okay? Together.”

Peter locked eyes with Tony.

“Okay. But you have to realize that I'm not just some kid. I’m a teenager that just so happens to have super powers. I can handle a lot more than the average person.”

“Of course you can. You’re strong and talented and fully capable of taking care of yourself. I’m scared of the aliens and other superhumans that don’t care about destroying anything and everything in their pathway.”

Peter didn’t feel like arguing so he went back to staring at the sky.

“Okay,” he mumbled “I’ll be more careful. I promise.”

Tony smiled, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he stared at the moon alongside Peter.

——————

For their first official date, Peter took Michelle stargazing. She knew how much Peter loved the night sky. He took her to a high building in Queens where one can see a ton of lights. Peter swinging her up to the roof almost scared her half to death, but the view was worth it.

“Isn’t that the big and little dipper?” Michelle pointed.

“Yeah,” Peter said lying right next to her. “Did you know that the big dipper is actually not a constellation?”

“Woah. I guess you learn something new everyday.” Michelle grinned, inching herself closer to him.

“This is nice.” He stated, after they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“Peter?” 

“Yeah?”

“What’s it like being spiderman and saving people and like swinging through the city constantly?”

Peter intertwined his fingers with hers.

“It’s amazing. I can’t even explain the rush I feel. And it’s a nice way to get away from life sometimes. Like, when I’m spiderman I feel invincible. It’s the most incredible thing ever.”

“That sounds awesome. Yet insane at the same time.”

Peter and Michelle laughed as they continued to point out every cool constellation they saw. 

——————

“Peter, the eclipse is about to happen!” yelled Ned who was sitting outside beside Michelle.

“I’m coming!”

Peter ran out, carrying a big bowl of popcorn and landing right in between Ned and Michelle.

“You know, normal friends go see a movie on a friday night.” said Ned.

“Yeah, but none of us are normal.” Michelle replied, her mouth full of popcorn.

Peter just smiled. “Thank god for that.”

——————

“Hey, kid.” Tony greeted, joining Peter on the balcony.

“Hey.” Peter responded.

“See any shooting stars yet?” Tony asked.

“Nope. Not yet.”

They both sat silently until Peter cleared his throat.

“I was thinking, and I think I’m ready.” said Peter. “To change my last name to Stark.”

“Really? Cuz you don’t have to. At least not yet anyways. I mean, either way is okay.”

“No, I want to, and I think I should.”

Tony grinned. “Okay, I’ll call the lawyer in the morning.”

As the father and son smiled at each other, a shooting star shot across the night sky.

—————

A year had passed since May died, and Peter finally worked up the courage to go see her and Ben’s graves. Both Tony and Michelle offered to take him, but he decided it’d be best if he went alone. He needed closure.

He decided to go while the sun was setting, and the moon started to show. There was barely anyone else in the cemetery as Peter shakily walked up to his aunt and uncle’s grave.

Peter felt weird talking to them so he stood there, staring at the flowers he had just laid down. He didn’t feel like he needed to talk at all. They knew how much he loved and missed them. 

He wished there was some way of connecting with them. He wanted to know what they’d think about everything. His dad, his girlfriend, spiderman, everything. 

“I’m okay.” Peter whispered to the graves. “Everything is good. And I’m happy for the first time in a long time.”

He continued to stand for a few more minutes before gently sitting down. There were only two other people in the whole cemetery.

Peter left after almost forty-five minutes of being there. It was almost completely dark, and the moon was a beautiful, waxing crescent. His heart felt fuller. 

————

For Peter’s seventeenth birthday, Tony flew himself, Peter, Michelle and Ned to Iceland to see the northern lights.

“This is awesome!” was all Peter could say. The view took his breath away.

“Not too shabby.” Tony replied, trying to take a picture on his smartphone.

Peter, Ned and Michelle all looked up at the sky, their eyes glued to the beautiful colors.

“Wow, nerd. I read that the northern lights are unpredictable, but they decided to show up the minute we come. The lights literally aligned for you.” Michelle smirked.

Peter chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess they kind of did.”

It had been quite a year, but standing there with MJ, Ned and his dad while staring at the beautiful night sky, he knew everything was going to be okay.


End file.
